


ART for "The Will to Live Comes from You" by Miniraven

by penumbria



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 04:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16590482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penumbria/pseuds/penumbria
Summary: Tony, Steve, and Bucky are soulmates.This art was created for the 2018 Marvel Bang and is inspired by the story "The Will to Live Comes from You" by Miniraven.





	ART for "The Will to Live Comes from You" by Miniraven

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Will to Live Comes from You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16738663) by [MiniRaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniRaven/pseuds/MiniRaven). 



> The finished piece chosen by Miniraven is first and below are some other possibilities I worked with along the way.  
> 

_**Final Art** _

 

_**** _

 

 

* * *

 

* * *

 

 

_ **Other Iterations:** _

Here the gold ribbon symbolizes the soul bond but it was too busy

_ **** _

 

Here I tried something different with the picture borders using the background I liked but it just didn't feel right

And this was my original concept but I didn't like how the pictures were cut off but I do like how the background turned out. And I abandoned it before Miniraven finalized the title.


End file.
